Seth MacFarlane
Seth Woodbury MacFarlane (born October 26, 1973) is an American animator, writer, producer, actor, singer, voice actor, and director best known for creating the animated sitcoms Family Guy, American Dad! and The Cleveland Show, for which he also voices many of the shows' various characters. He studied animation at Rhode Island School of Design where he met co-executive producer and cast member of Family Guy, Mike Henry), which would ultimately lead to the setting of Family Guy, taking place in the fictional Quahog, Rhode Island. He worked for Hanna-Barbera Productions on shows such as Johnny Bravo and Cow and Chicken. He created two short cartoons that paved the way to Family Guy, that bore a striking resemblance to Family Guy itself, titled The Life of Larry, and Larry and Steve. MADtv executives noticed his work and helped MacFarlane get into connection with Fox executives. Fox gave him $50,000 to make Family Guy. He occasionally speaks at universities and colleges throughout the United States, and is an outspoken supporter of gay rights, atheism, and the legalization of marijuana. These supports have been expressed most emphatically in "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives", "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven", and "420", through Brian Griffin, a character he performs without any alterations to his normal voice. Seth received an Honorary degree from Harvard University on June, 7th, 2006. Seth MacFarlane's Family Guy roles include: *Peter Griffin *Brian Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Tom Tucker *Jake Tucker *Dr. Hartman *Carter Pewterschmidt *Kool-Aid Man *Jesus Christ *God *Jasper *Additional Voices He also voices Stan Smith and Roger the Alien on American Dad!, and Tim the Bear on The Cleveland Show. The three characters have crossed over into Family Guy. More on Seth MacFarlane can be found at TV Tome Episodes Of Family Guy He Has Written *Season 1: **Death Has a Shadow *Season 3: **Family Guy Viewer Mail #1 ("Super Griffins") *Season 4: **North by North Quahog *Season 8: **"Family Guy Presents: Seth & Alex's Almost Live Comedy Show" (with various writers) Note: MacFarlane has taken part in the writing of every single episode of Family Guy in one way or another, although three episodes finished during the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike were finished without his input. The above list refers to the episodes for which he wrote the original script. Filmography * The Life of Larry (1995) * Larry and Steve (1997) * Family Guy (1999 - 2002, 2005 - present) * Gilmore Girls (2002) * Star Trek: Enterprise (2004, 2005) * American Dad! (2005 - present) * Robot Chicken - (2005 - present) * Life is Short (2006) * The War at Home (2006) * MADtv (2006) * The Winner (2007) * Hellboy II: The Golden Army (2008) * Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy (2008 - 2009) * Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder (2009) * The Cleveland Show (2009 - present) * FlashFoward (2009) * The Simpsons 20th Anniversary Special in 3-D! on Ice! (2010) * Tooth Fairy (2010) * The Comedy Central Roast of David Hasselhoff- Himself/Roastmaster * Phineas and Ferb- Jeff McGarland Trivia * Seth attended the same art school, The Rhode Island School of Design, as Shepard Fairey who created Obey Giant * A reference to Obey Giant was shown in a Family Guy episode where Peter is re-painting the Sistine Chapel * Seth is a huge Star Trek fan and appeared twice in minor roles on Star Trek: Enterprise. *Seth's normal speaking voice is identical to Brian's. *Seth was scheduled to be on one of the planes, American Airlines Flight 11, which was hijacked on Sept. 11th, 2001 and flown into the World Trade Center in New York City. A combination of being hungover from the night before and a miscommunication with the travel agency caused MacFarlane to miss this flight by 10 minutes. MacFarlane has addressed the issue, stating that Fate is to decide when he is to die, and if it was meant to be that he was to perish on 9-11, he would have been accepting of that. * Seth is also a huge Star Wars fan, which contributes to many Star Wars references on the show. * Seth loves musical comedy and sings in a classical musical theater style resembling the Big Band Jazzy period. He also plays the piano. This is reflected in the show's many musical numbers. * Seth's production company, Fuzzy Door Productions, gets its name from the fuzzy leopard-skin print that was stapled to his dorm room door at college. * A reference to Seth is made in The Simpsons Game. When Matt Groening introduces himself to Homer and Bart, he says "Your creator is TV's most beloved animation visionary!". Homer then replies with "Seth MacFarlane!?". Eternal Links *Seth MacFarlane at the American Dad! Wikia *Seth MacFarlane at the The Cleveland Show Wiki Category: People Category:Voices Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Celebrities Category:Production Staff